User blog:JustAMemer/Let's Talk About Shipping
Ahh, shipping... It's the scariest part about any fandom. Now, I usually don't care what people in this fandom want to ship anymore. Mainly because people are still going to ship whatever they want, whether it's accepted or not. It doesn't matter how many times you tell them, they'll still ship shit. Because no one in this fandom gives a rat's ass about the real backstory and facts of a Creepypasta's sexuality and preferences. Like, Jane the Killer is a lesbian who is happily married to a woman! But guess what? That doesn't stop people from shipping her with guys. Both of the creators of Ticci-Toby and Clockwork have confirmed it several times to keep Toby canonically shipped with Clockwork, and don’t ship them with anyone else. But, as you would've already guessed it, people do it anyway. Alright, you can't stop people from shipping shit. They don't care if it's disrespecting the creator's original wishes. You can't reason with them, trust me, I've already tried. Multiple times. So, I've come to terms with this and now I don't care about this kind of stuff anymore. But I do know there are still people in this fandom that do care, a lot, and that it can be very upsetting for them (especially when it's their own work), and that is okay too. However, I wouldn't dread about it too much, I mean it's the least of this fandom's problems. But as a treat, today, class, we are going to be talking about the most stupidest, repulsive, and disgusting ships. Here's a list: 1. Slenderman X Jeff the Killer. Do I seriously need to go into detail of why this wouldn't work? Like, physically AND mentally? 2. Jeff the Killer X Homicidal Liu. I'm sorry but,... "Sweet Home Alabama!~" 3. Eyeless Jack X Jeff the Killer. What's the reason for this ship? I want to know because I don't know why people ship it. 4. Laughing Jack X Jeff the Killer. Doesn't it mention on Laughing Jack's page that Jack isn't even an actual guy? Like, his body is his costume and he has no reproductive organs (or any other organs, actually) of any kind. Need I say any more? 5. Jeff the Killer X Jane the Killer. I find this ship more comical than anything. Like, even if Jane wasn't a lesbian, I'd doubt she'd be interested in the man that killed her family. 6. Sally X Jeff the Killer. Okay, I know the creator changed Sally's age to 12, so it wouldn't be weird to ship her with Jeff (since Jeff is canonically 13). But even with the age being moved up, I still don't like it for a variety of reasons. 7. Sally X Laughing Jack. You do realize Laughing Jack hates children, right? Also, pedo alert! 8. Jane the Killer X Clockwork. Imagine being too lazy to create your own lesbian OC, so you have to take a straight female character and basically force a lesbian ship, just so there would be one. Even when there already is (Jane and her wife). 9. Masky X Nurse Ann. This one... Ugh. First of all, Masky ain't a Pasta and secondly, Nurse Ann is fucking a zombie! 10. Jeff the Killer X SmileDog.jpeg. I'm out. I'm done. Officially done! There you have it. Incest. Pedophilia. Necrophilia. Beastiality. Ships between people who hate each other. Ships between two totally different universes. Ships that don't make any fucking sense. W H Y Just why? Whoever supports and ships any of these, you're definitely being sent to the ranch. It's awful, okay. Don't do it. Just don't. (That is all, everyone. I know this is a pretty touchy subject in the Creepypasta fandom. I get that. But hey, you don't have to agree with me on this, I'm not saying anyone has to. I just wanted to clear up some things I forgot to mention in my other blog posts, and I felt like this needed to be here) Category:Blog posts